Pandora Academy
by The Queen of Hurts
Summary: AU: Pandora cast in high school. BL. Rated T for now.
1. Introduction

**Hi! I'm The Queen of Hurts. If this seems familiar to you it probably because this use to be DeatheStar's story. I'm her sister, of some sorts, and she let me have this story. Don't worry, she and I will contribute together. She gives the ideas and I type out the story. **

**I know that I don't usually write these kinds of stories, but it's nice to have a change of pace. Thank you and we hope you enjoy. ^^**

* * *

**Introduction:**

The school is called Pandora Academy High School and is for elites, gifted, or lucky student that were chosen to be in. It is located on top of a hill surrounded by forest that has a pathway leading to the gate. Teachers don't wear uniforms, but student do have to. The color is white. Girls, if they were wear skirts, it must be a bit above the knee or wear pants (because some girls want to wear pants) and a pure white shirts. Boys wear the same thing (no skirts), but in their size. Some live in dorms next door to the campus and some live nearby.

The school has five buildings put in a U shape with a water fountain and a large garden of many kinds of flowers. between them. Building A is the school office, headmistress's office, and teachers' dorm is the one in front of water fountain which is also in front of the school gate. Building B(for history, art, and politics) and Building C(for P.E. and electives) is to the left of the Alpha Building. On the right is Building D(for math, science, and language arts) and Building E(library).

* * *

**Character Role:**

Oz Vessalius: 1st year; Ada's older twin brother

Ada Vessalius: 1st year; Oz's younger twin sister

Jack Vessalius: 4th year; Oz's & Ada's oldest brother

Oscar Vessalius: Deputy headmaster; Jack's, Oz's, & Ada's uncle

Alice Baskerville: 2nd year; Abyss's younger twin sister

Abyss Baskerville: 2nd year; Alice older twin sister

Leo Baskerville: 1st year; Alice's & Abyss's adotive younger brother

Lotti Baskerville: Science teacher; Alice's, Abyss's, & Leo's aunt

Lily Baskerville: 1st year; Lotti's daughter

Cheryl Rainsworth: Headmistress of Pandora Academy High School; Sharon's grandmother

Shelly Rainsworth: Art teacher; Sharon's mother

Sharon Rainsworth: 2nd year; granddaughter of the headmaster

Rufus Barma: World History teacher; he is as old as he looks, 37

Liam Lunettes: Literature teacher; lunch and after school librarian

Echo Luttenes: Office help; Liam's younger sister

Xerxes Break: Math teacher; Shelly's friend & Sharon's uncle, teaches after school sparring class

Gilbert Nightray: Politics teacher; teaches a cooking club after school

Vincent Nightray: 4th year; still obsess with Gilbert, but mild down a bit

Elliot Nightray: 1st year; Gilbert's & Vincent's younger brother

* * *

**Stuff you may want to know:**

Pairings: Oz X Gilbert, Break X Liam, Vincent X Ada, Alice X Jack X Abyss, & more in the future

Rated: T for now

Warnings: BL, love triangles, probably a lot of genderbender/crossdressing, and more later


	2. Chapter 1

Oz arrived at Pandora Academy High School at least an hour earlier and very excited. He was glad he lived only about ten minutes away. The gate was opened, revealing the beautiful, barely blooming flowers with few morning dew drops. The sound of the rushing waters of the fountain made the scene relaxing. Breath taking.

It was his first year here with his twin sister, Ada. His brother, Jack was a fourth year and has two girlfriends, who were twins too. Oz hopes to get one too. He looked around from the gate. There were five buildings, each two story each, except for the front one. It had four instead.

He quickly turned his head to the one that had the words 'Library' on top of the door. It was building E Oz loves to read and two stories of books seems appealing. He quietly sneaks to the building. He doesn't want to get in trouble on the first day of school, would he?

When he got there, the door was open and the place was empty. Great for Oz, now is it? There were bookshelves placed on every inch of the walls. In the middle of the first floor was nine long tables with six chairs each. About twenty more bookshelves surround them on each side. The second floor was only bookshelves on the wall and the floor was about twenty feet attached to the walls. It left space to see the whole ceiling which was painted with the night sky with stars. A moon nested right in the middle.

Oz started scanning through the collection. He spotted his favorite book series, _The Holy Knights_. There were books like _Alice's Adventure in Wonderland_, _Through the Looking Glass_, and _Lolita_. He was almost done with first floor when he heard a thud sound some from the furthest right corner of the library. Curious as Alice as she followed the white rabbit through the rabbit hole, he went to see what made the sound. Jack always said that he'll be the cat that curiosity killed one day.

As Oz got closer, he heard two people talking. He hid at the end of the bookshelf just in case he won't get in trouble. He saw a man with white ghost like hair with his arms around another man's waist. This man was wearing glasses and blushing a bit.

"Xerxes Break," said the glasses man. "Let go of me."

"I don't want to," said the addressed Xerxes Break. "There's no reason to."

"What if somebody sees?"

"Don't worry. Students don't arrive this early and the staff already knows about us. You don't have to be so shy when we're alone, Liam."

The addressed Liam was about to say something, but Break kissed him. Liam tried to push Break away while trying to breathe through the kiss.

"Stop it, Xerxes," Liam said when Break broke the kiss.

"Not until I get you on your knees," Break laughed and grabbed Liam's wrist before pushing him against the wall. He kissed Liam again, this time with a little more force. He pushed through with his tongue to suck every inch of Liam's mouth. Liam tried to resist, but like always Break made him lose him mind. Saliva started to come out from the corner of his mouth. He was blushing like crazy, too.

The kiss lasted for about three minutes, leaving Liam breathing hard and Break smiling like a mad man and licked the saliva off. He wrapped his arms around Liam's waist again.

"I hate you," Liam slowly said. "You jerk."

"I love you, too, Liam," Break said, putting his head on Liam's shoulder. He smiled towards Oz's direction and winked. It scared to hell of out of Oz, who quickly hid behind the bookshelf and blushing. He never expected that.

He quietly left the building and took out his pocket watch. It played a nice melody. There was half an hour before the bell rang, so he sat down on one of the many benches at the fountain. Jack and Ada knew he would be there. Jack did a good job at giving the description of the whole school.

* * *

"How was it?" Ada asked when she and Jack found Oz. They siblings were sitting with each other on the bench.

"It was surprising," Oz answered. She gave him a quizzical look. "I saw something out of the ordinary in the library."

"Let me guess," Jack said. "You saw Professor Xerxes Break and Professor Liam Lunettes together, didn't you?"

Oz nodded, blushing a bit pink. "Who are they?" Ada asked.

"Professor Break teaches math and Professor Lunettes teaches literature. Professor Break say they're a couple, but Professor Lunettes denies it if someone ask."

"You never mentioned that," Oz said. "It would have been nice to know."

"You must learn for yourself, Ozzy - chan," Jack teased.

"Don't call me that, Jack! It's embarrassing!"

Ada laughed.

"Jack!" a pair of female voices called from the gate. It was Alice and Abyss, Jack's girlfriends. Even though they are twins, they are very much different. Alice was feisty and had brown hair and eyes while Abyss was graceful and had white blonde hair and lavender eyes. Alice ran towards him while Abyss walked.

"Alice! Abyss!" Jack called out. "I missed you two." The Baskerville twins was enveloped in his arms. They hugged him back.

"Want to get out of here, Ada?" Oz whispered to his twins. She nodded. The two left without noticed.

"Are you nervous, Oz?" Ada said as they walked around the garden.

"Not really," Oz replied. "More like excited."

"Me, too. But, I'm glad we have math and science together."

"I agree. This way if I fall asleep in class I don't have to worry."

"But, Uncle Oscar said you can't."

Oz puffed out his cheeks. "No fun."

_~Ding~ ~Ding~ ~Ding~_

"That's the bell," Ada said. "See you at science, Oz." Then she ran towards Building D.

"See you there," Oz said back and walked towards Building B. His first class was First Year Politics taught by a Professor Nightray. Good thing Jack told him where all his classes were all summer.

He had to walk up the stairs to room 2B - 1P. The class was empty, except for two other students. One with dark hair covering his eyes under his glasses and reading a book. The other one was a blonde with a scowl on his face, looking intimidating. A long green wrapped package was leaning on his table. Not knowing any of them, Oz went to sit at the first row table right next to the window. To pass time, he looked around the classroom.

In the front was what looks exactly like a teacher's desk with an opened bird cage besides it. There were a few black feathers on the bottom. There were to chalk boards behind it and one of them were written '_First Year Politics_'. The walls was white and cleaned. There were twenty - five desks, five in each row. There was plenty of space.

_~Ding~ ~Dong~ ~Ding~_

Oz blinked. Five minutes passed without him noticing. All the desks were filled.

"I hope your brother isn't late, Elliot," said the dark hair glasses boy.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Leo," said the addressed Elliot.

Suddenly someone ran into the room and tripped at the door way, landing on his face.

"Ouch," he said, smiling weakly. He quickly got up and dust himself off. He had the most beautiful eyes anybody has ever seen. It was golden and his wavy with a hint of green tint hair made it pop out more. "Sorry, I'm late. I am Professor Nightray and I am here to teach you politics. But, first let me take attendance."

He walked to his desk and took out the attendance sheet. He start calling out names. Oz watch his teacher every movement.

"Oz Vessalius," Professor Nightray said. Oz jumped up a bit on his seat, hitting his leg under the table.

"Here," he said weakly. Professor Nightray smiled at him and his heart beat increased to the point he thought everybody can hear. Then he realized something.

_I think I just fell in love with Professor Nightray!_

_**Posted on 04/09/12**_

* * *

**What do you think? It's 3:25 p.m. right now. I hoped you like it. Reviews would be loved.** **Thank you for reading. ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

Oz stared at Professor Nightray, not paying attention, until the bell rang.

"Mister Vessalius?" Professor Nightray said to his new student when he noticed Oz didn't move at all. Oz jumped.

"Yes!" Oz said loudly. "W-what is it?"

"The bell rang. You should get going or will be late for your next class."

Oz nodded as he quickly grabbed his book bag, flustered. He ran out of there so fast, he was so sure he would trip at some point. Professor Nightray smiled at how funny his face was as he left.

Oz ran and stopped at his next class, science, in Building D, class 2D - 1S. He saw Ada and sat down near to her and the window.

"I thought you lost your way," his sister said.

"I was daydreaming," Oz said. The bell rang and the teacher came in.

"I am Professor Lotti Baskerville," she said, smiling. "I rather you call me Lotti - sensei, not professor. I'm going to teach science. I have to warn you that this class will experience horrible accidents once in a while. If that were to ever happen and the doors are blocked, please feel free to jump out the windows."

Some students scoot back on their seat. Oz raised an eyebrow. Lotti - sensei was still smiling.

"I would like to ask if anybody will like to be my volunteer of the year," she said and giving a sun shining smile, making her look innocent. A few boys blushed. Oz was one of them. He was about to raise his hands, but he saw a glint of something bad in her eyes. Then, someone else raise his hands.

"What a lovely boy," she said. She blew a kiss at him and winked. "You look like a great specimen to do experimenting on. Thank you, darling."

That kind of scared several people, except for the volunteer who looked like he got hit by one of Cupid's arrow.

_'I hope he doesn't die_,' Oz thought.

"Do you feel that something bad is going to happen?" Ada whispered to him. He nodded.

Lotti - sensei then took attendance, which made Oz start thinking about Professor Nightray.

_'I never seen anybody with eyes like his. Golden with black hair. It makes him look cute.'_

"Oz Vessalius," Lotti - sensei called. He quickly raise his hands. His face felt warm and Ada was looking at him weirdly.

* * *

Third class was Literature with Professor Lunettes, class 2D - 1LA. Oz couldn't look at the teacher's face without the sudden flashes of what he saw at the library popping up in his head. Nothing out of the ordinary until five minutes after the bell rang, a sudden raining of candy came from a hole in the ceiling. Professor Lunettes then start muttering things in another language. From his tone, it must have not been school appropriate.

Fourth class was World History with Professor Barma, class 2B - 1WH. The first thing he said was "I am Rufus Barma and I will teach you information is key." A female classmate laughed at his name. Professor Barma threw his fan, which was made out of metal, at her desk and it stuck out in a huge groove near her arm. "Don't test me, child," he said, sending multiple shiver down Oz's spine.

Finally it was lunch. Oz walked out to the garden, not wanting to eat his lunch. Jack waved at him from the bench he was sitting with Alice and Abyss.

"So," Jack said, with his arm around the twins. "How was the first part of your first day?"

"It was...," Oz started. "Unexpected."

"How so?"

"Is it because of Lotti - sensei?" Abyss asked.

"Or that weird history teacher?" Alice said, chewing a piece of meat.

"Nope," Oz said. "It was Professor Nightray."

Abyss giggled while Jack grinned. Alice was busy with her meal.

"Let me guess," Jack said. "You are love struck now?"

"What?" Oz blushed and looked away.

"Professor Nightray is very popular with the female as well as the male population," said Abyss.

"Are we taking about Professor Seaweed?" Alice said, joining the conversation again. "Why do people like him? Jack is the better one."

Abyss nodded quietly, drinking her tea which smelled like Earl Gray. Jack smiled and gently pulled the two closer. Oz felt like a third, or was it fourth, wheel.

"So," Oz said. "Where's Ada?"

"She came here earlier,"Abyss said. "But she went to sit with our cousin, Lily, she met this morning somewhere. "

"Ada already made a friend? That's great. Anyways, I'll see you later," Oz said, leaving. He had to get out of there or else he would feel crushed by the atmosphere of the three.

Once out of view of his brother, Oz saw the forest behind between the building. Again, curiosity found him and he stepped in. It was dark where he stood, but he saw a ray of light in front of him so, he followed it. As he got closer, he could smell fresh air. After a minute or two, he found himself standing at the edge of a clear, green meadow with a large tree that gave good shade in the middle. It was nice. No other word seem to be able to describe it. Anything else would have been to much.

He slowly walked towards the tree to sit on its base. As he got closer he saw a black bird pecking on the ground. Oz thought it was a crow, but then he saw its v - shaped tail and decided it was a raven instead. He was about a few step away from it when a rustle came from above. Then, something fell down.

It was a girl, shorter than Oz, with white hair and silver eyes. She grabbed the raven.

"Echo was looking for you," she said to the bird.

_"Caw," _went the bird. The girl looked up, finally noticing Oz.

"H-hi, uhm, who are you?" Oz said. It was shocking for him to see someone fall from a tree that looks like it was around one hundred feet tall and not look a bit fazed.

"I'm Echo," she said, standing up. Then, she looked down at black bird. "Break - san said he will cook and eat you if he finds you."

_"Caw!" _Raven ruffled and a feather fell from his wings. _"Caw!"_

"We have to go now. Gilbert - san is worried."

"You can understand it?" Oz blurted out without realizing. It was just so interesting to see someone talk to an animal. She nodded.

"That's amazing, Echo - chan." He just had the impulse to call her that.

"It's just Echo," she said with a face of indifference.

_"Caw," _Raven said.

"I have to go now. Good - bye, Oz Vessalius," she said before leaving, running faster than anyone Oz have ever seen. Raven gave a cry that sound like a good - bye, too. Then, Oz realized something.

"How did she know my name?"

* * *

The bell have rang for fifth class and Ada found Oz as he was walking to class 2D - 1M. She had someone with her.

"Oz," she said. "I want you to meet Lily."

Lily was a short a cute girl with an even more cuter smile. She had big blue eyes, short light brown hair, and a red tattoo on her left cheek.

"Hello, Lily," Oz said, giving a host club smile. Then he pulled a rose out of nowhere. Lily smiled.

"Ada," she said. "Your brother can do magic! That's so much fun! What else can you do, short boy?"

Oz popped a vein, but he quickly composed himself.

"We're here," Ada said when they reached the class. Most of the students were already there, leaving only enough for five more.

"Let's sit together, Ada," Lily said, pulling Ada to the empty two seats in front. Ada gave Oz an apologetic look. Oz waved his hands to tell her it's okay. He sat at an empty table in the middle.

_~Ding~ ~Dong~ ~Ding~_

"Hello, class," someone said when a hand came out form the cabinet. The white hair ghost was climbing out. "I am Xerxes Break. You can can call me Xerxes, but if you do I will have to have to kill you."

_"Did he just say that?"_ Oz thought. He recognized the ghost. He was the one kissing Professor Lunettes this morning.

"But, never mind that," he said once he got out of the cabinet. "Let's celebrate." He reached into his pocket and threw out a large amount of hard candy and candy wrappers. Some students caught a few. He took out a lollipop and put it in his mouth.

"Xerxes!" Lily said. "I want a lollipop too!"

"Lily," Ada whispered. "You shouldn't call him that."

"Why not? He did say that we can call him Xerxes. He owes me a lollipop, too."

"Lily - chan," Professor Break said, creeping behind her. "I'm so glad you have my class."

"Xerxes, you stupid clown! I want my lollipop."

Professor Break gave her an evil grin. Ada was whimpering a bit. Lily was not fazed.

"Prepare youself," Professor Break said, reaching in to one of his pockets.

"Professor Break!" Oz said. "Don't kill her!"

Professor Break ignored him and pulled out a...lollipop. "Here you go, Lily - chan," he said. Lily cheered and took the lollipop. Every released a sigh. Then someone opened the door. It was a tall, bulky man with a blonde beard. His hair was blonde too, in a short ponytail.

"Hello, Oscar," Professor Break greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you," Oscar Vessalius said. "It's seems nothing bad had happened."

"Of course! I can't just go around telling people that I will kill them for the simplest reasons."

_"You just did,"_ Oz thought.

"I don't believe you in the slightest," Oscar said. He took out a lollipop and tossed it to Lily, who was eating the lollipop that Professor Break just gave her. He threw one to Professor Break too, who already ate his. They caught it. "Liam told me to give to you two. Miss Baskerville for the candy Xerxes owes you and Break for not hurting anyone, yet. See you later."

With that he left. And so did Professor Break with a large smile on his face. Though, he left through an empty closet.

Last class was art with Professor Rainsworth in class 2B - 1A. It was a mix of all the four years students and the most normal he ever had all day. Nothing bad happened. Professor Rainsworth was nice and pretty and a lot of good things. It was relaxing. Professor Rainsworth showed the class art that she and her older students made.

* * *

Oz was glad for the day to almost be over. He never expected high school would be tiring.

"How was you first day?" Jack said as he and Oz was waiting for Ada.

"This school is weird," Oz said. "That's base on the teachers only."

"Don't worry. It will be better."

"I hope so."

Soon Ada came and they walked home that belong to their uncle, Oscar. Their mother died after the birth of Oz and Ada. Their father left them three years later, so Oscar adopted them.

* * *

**Pandora Academy, Building A, teacher dorms, around 11 p.m. at night**

_Echo found herself in that house again. It was dark and frightening. Memories filled her head. On the floor, she could see Liam half unconscious and bleeding. _

_"Nii - san," she said, going over to him and crying. Liam moved a bit._

_"Echo," he weakly said. "Run. Run and don't look back."_

_"Nii - san. Don't leave me alone."_

_"Run." Liam disappeared. _

_"Nii - san? Where are you?" Echo said, scared._

_"He's dead," someone said, behind her. "Now, it's your turn."_

_A hand went around her and stabbed her in the heart with a dagger. _

_"__I want my body back, Echo."_

* * *

"Echo," a calm voice said, waking her up. Echo opened her eyes. It was Liam besides her bed. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer.

"Did you have a nightmare again?"

She nodded.

"I thought so. I heard you thrashing on your bed. You kicked March Hare off." Liam picked up cute, medium size, brown, floppy ear rabbit wearing a top hat, a large bow, and a black over coat. It was the first thing Liam brought for Echo when he got a job at Pandora Academy. He put it beside his sister and she hugged it. "Try to go back to sleep, okay? I'll see you in the morning."

He got up and went to leave, Echo grabbed his shirt sleeve. "Don't leave me, nii - san," she plead. "Stay."

"Alright," he said, smiling. He took off his glasses and got into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Echo and March Hare. She felt very comfortable.

"Thank you, nii - san."

"No need for that. Now go to sleep. I'll be here all night."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Echo nodded against his shoulders and slowly, but surely fell asleep.

* * *

**Was it okay? Rate this chapter between one and five. One being bad and five being great. I like the idea of Liam and Echo being siblings. Liam seems like he would make a very good older brother. Also, if you have any ideas to seems like it would fit into the story, feel free to tell me and I'll see if I can add. Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed. ^^**


End file.
